Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2015
09:07 hai 09:33 OMFG -__- 09:34 ---_____--- 09:34 i have a virus for defo 09:40 so did anyone see lost city part 2 dev diary 09:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6DptnTOQYQ 09:46 we have sun stealers 09:46 that shoot lizers 09:46 lasers* 10:36 omg what 11:24 hai 11:24 hai 11:25 what does your avatar say 11:26 nothin 11:27 oh wait 11:27 at the bacl 11:27 *back 11:27 SCHOOL RULES" 11:27 *: 11:27 1. Listen to the rules 11:27 2. Be semi-active on the internet 11:27 oh ok lol 11:28 so my school let us choose some clubs now 11:28 and there's new clubs 11:28 do not zoom into my avatar 11:28 ping pong, book and movie clubs 11:28 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers zooms into Char's profile pic and is not suprised 11:28 inb4 changing it into smth 11:29 else 11:29 hmmm 11:30 anyway, I'm in the Computer Club 11:30 ....and the Arts Club (it's complicated) 11:30 i can see why tho 11:31 it's like when one of my classmates was too old for our Junior Varsity but was put in the varsity anyway 11:32 wow 11:32 complicated 11:32 test 11:32 hmmm my reply didn't appear 11:33 it did 11:33 FPF 11:33 zoom my avatar now 11:35 so yesterday there was a storm that apparently had a tornado, and the storm cut off my power for the rest of the day yesterday 11:36 its called nature 11:36 but the sky looked cool after the storm 11:36 i dont know how to deal with it tho 11:36 i just wanna express my feelings ;-; 11:37 too bad life sucks 11:38 ;-; 11:39 Living 11:39 Isn't 11:39 F***ing 11:39 Easy 11:48 hi 11:49 what if 11:49 someone transcends space and time 11:49 someone transcends space and time 11:58 there it is 11:58 oh 11:58 what're you guys talking about? 11:58 nothing 11:58 why 11:59 I can see what you guys said up there 11:59 "but the sky looked cool after the storm" 11:59 "i dont know how to deal with it tho" 11:59 "i just wanna express my feelings ;-;" 12:00 Rx2 just wanted to do that 12:00 k 12:00 hai 12:01 plot twist: all of us lied to our genders 12:01 char obviously doesn't care about what i went through ;-; 12:01 ya 12:01 lemme guess 12:01 no electricity 12:01 You haven't told me so I don't care yet 12:01 for a whole day 12:01 or half 12:02 oh, I thought you meant "chat obviously doesn't care" 12:02 lol 12:02 test 12:02 failed 12:04 this chat is laggy and my replies don't appear until later 12:10 test 12:10 test 12:11 ded = ded 12:13 meh 12:13 Maybe I'm the one who made it dead 12:13 idk 12:15 MasterPingest is here 12:15 what is a pingest 12:15 :) 12:16 Ping + est = a person who pings lots of people a lot of times? 12:16 no 12:16 probably a corrupted pingas 12:16 no 12:17 i just bought MneiCrfta 12:17 jk 12:17 i actually 12:17 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers summons a mob at Banana Cannon's gate 12:18 nah 12:18 i got minecraft back in 2012 12:18 xbox 12:18 tell us already 12:18 but... 12:18 xbox, not pc? 12:18 no 12:18 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers gives pitchforks and torches to everyone 12:18 xbox 12:18 xbox 2012 day it came out 12:19 i stopped playing it tho after 4 months 12:19 i have recently started to get back into it 12:19 i hack the xbox version xD 12:20 Minecraft... for the Xbox. 12:20 Do you have the PC version? 12:21 yes 12:21 i got that like 1 month after i got xbox 12:21 oh 12:21 I have the PC version too 12:21 Anyone here except BC and Orb and Me have it too` 12:21 *? 12:21 i have it on psvita 12:21 ps3 12:21 xbox one 12:21 aswell 12:22 oh and ipad - ipod - phone 12:22 All of my friends/classmates/schoolmates/cousins who play mine craft only just have the tablet or console version 12:22 psvita is a nice version to have 12:22 The PvZCC server is really inactive 12:23 and i feel like playing on a server with you guyss: P 12:23 *guys :P 12:23 i wanna play on a server with u masterninja 12:23 but ur like 12:23 nah... 12:23 because i want to play survival 12:23 regular survival 12:23 yes 12:23 with our 12:24 and i told a survival 12:24 server 12:24 and u was like 12:24 nah...# 12:24 i once looked at it 12:24 after 12:24 and yeah, it has much different stuff 12:24 I just want to play traditional 12:24 i dont think mc works for me 12:24 for some reason 12:24 or i guess it does 12:25 i am installing an FTB modpack 12:25 masterninja 12:25 i have a server 12:25 and holy shet it has lots of stuff 12:25 yes? 12:25 if u wanna join 12:26 is it regular survival? 12:26 yes 12:27 k 12:27 i will consider 12:27 holy crap this modpack has 161 mods O_o 12:27 i wanna join 12:27 @BC 12:27 ok rx2 12:27 im puttin my fingers up first 12:28 wait 12:28 there's a minecraft PvZCC server? 12:28 there always was, i think 12:28 but its inactive 12:29 hunger games should have been called 12:29 Garden Warfare 12:29 hmmmm 12:29 i think the server was just a regular vanilla thing @BC 12:29 no plugins 12:29 n stuff liek dat 12:28 there always was, i think 12:28 but its inactive 12:29 hunger games should have been called 12:29 Garden Warfare 12:29 hmmmm 12:29 i think the server was just a regular vanilla thing @BC 12:29 no plugins 12:29 n stuff liek dat 12:30 should i make a modded server? 12:30 nah 12:30 nosos 12:30 laoopa 12:30 well will it be on a modpack? 12:30 like ftb? 12:30 hmm 12:30 My computer is too old for that 12:30 maybe single mods 12:30 wait 12:30 do you have bought minecraft? 12:31 yis 12:31 oh 12:31 There's this thing called Craften Terminal 12:31 which allows you to register with yo minecraft account 12:31 and you can simply select version and mods 12:31 and they will be installed for you 12:31 easy cheesy 12:31 my grandfather has an old windows computer.... 12:31 hold on 12:31 That I used to use a lot 12:32 Windows 98? 12:32 warte 12:32 idk but it was surely old 12:32 oh, and also, he uses internet explorer 12:32 it's actually pretty fast 12:32 meinem Server xD sterben 12:33 yours server die? 12:33 wat 12:33 i once thought that windows 95 didnt exist 12:33 I understand german fyi 12:34 all i thought was just windows XP and up 12:34 its dying 12:34 It does not 12:34 Windows 98 is the one 12:34 @Rx2 12:35 my whole life is a lie 12:35 sowieso 12:35 MasterNinja321 12:36 didnt build my grandad 12:36 so shall i make a modded server now= 12:36 *? 12:36 make a vanilla one :T 12:37 You know, I wasn't really thinking about what my minecraft username would be 12:37 imo vanilla is boring 12:37 I always 12:37 literally always 12:37 use mods 12:37 it's just basically my name with a bird's name attached to it 12:37 you can always put plugins n stuff @MN 12:38 lol rx2 why don't you want to use mods 12:38 because i have my own mods thing 12:38 some of them i cant disable 12:38 and i have some pretty game-changing mods 12:38 like spider queen, etc. 12:39 mods thing? 12:39 wat 12:39 you can just go into your minecraft directory 12:39 create a folder smwhere idk where 12:39 then put all the mods in there 12:40 then use that craften terminal/manually install mods 12:40 and ya 12:40 oh 12:40 and also 12:40 with create folder smwhere 12:40 i feel stupid now ;c 12:40 i mean somewhere not in minecraft directory 12:40 so you can store them there if you want to use them to a later point 12:41 aight 12:41 what mods will you put 12:43 hmm 12:43 i will definitely add biomes o' plenty 12:43 but the rest 12:43 idk 12:43 do i drag the 1.7.10 thing to the other file too? 12:43 wat 12:43 where? 12:44 http://prntscr.com/7kqpr2 12:44 all it has is baubles 12:44 hmm 12:44 nah 12:44 which is for thaumcraft 12:45 kwhatever 12:45 put tinkerer's construct in there too 12:45 k 12:45 because tinker's construct is compatible with biomes o' plenty 12:45 k 12:45 with the amyethyst 12:45 should i add mutant creatures into the pack? 12:46 sure 12:46 k 12:46 lemme install craften 12:46 if itll load >:U 12:46 can someone delete the page moon shroom 12:46 why? 12:47 dosen't have anything 12:47 Moon-shroom 12:47 it's for ttg's area 12:48 i even made the picture 12:48 Rx2 12:48 w0t 12:49 im speaking to the other Rx2 12:49 theres only one 12:50 BTW Rx2 12:50 ? 12:47 dosen't have anything 12:47 Moon-shroom 12:47 it's for ttg's area 12:48 i even made the picture 12:48 Rx2 12:48 w0t 12:49 im speaking to the other Rx2 12:49 theres only one 12:50 BTW Rx2 12:50 ? 12:51 so 12:51 which mod else should i add 12:52 MasterNinja 12:52 wanna be ranked 12:52 PVZA styled toadstool 12:52 on the Achivement board 12:52 wat 12:52 uh 12:52 play 12:52 *okay 12:52 Rx2 is asking me to make a PVZA styled toadstool 12:53 i thought you did it already 12:54 i'm still working on it 12:54 and i made an animation for my other request 12:54 can i see what you have so far? 12:54 for the toadstool 12:55 wait... 12:56 hmm 12:56 so 12:56 Rx2, which else mods should be added 12:56 thaumcraft (baubles needed) 12:56 what are you guys talking about 12:56 because tinker's construct is compatible @MN 12:56 hey rx2 i'll give your request tomorrow 12:57 so you didn't start it yet? 12:58 i'm actually not finnish on the head yet 12:59 i still want pvz2 on ds 12:59 or somin 01:01 Rx2 PM 01:01 so don't disturb me cuz i'm still making on it after i finnished the animations 01:07 i wish 01:07 we could have smaller pixles 01:08 pixels 01:08 * 12:59 or somin 01:01 Rx2 PM 01:01 so don't disturb me cuz i'm still making on it after i finnished the animations 01:07 i wish 01:07 we could have smaller pixles 01:08 pixels 01:08 * 01:12 7 people 01:12 such an under-achievement 01:12 Hi Hasmia 01:13 Hi Pink. 01:14 wat 01:14 you pink 01:14 potato 01:14 idk 01:15 i recommend searching Burger Shop on ur play store and getting 01:20 a 01:20 b 01:20 c 01:20 d 01:20 e 01:20 f 01:20 g 01:20 h 01:20 i 01:20 j 01:20 k 01:20 l 01:20 m 01:20 n 01:20 o 01:20 p 01:20 q 01:20 r 01:20 s 01:20 t 01:20 u 01:20 v 01:20 w 01:20 x 01:20 y 01:20 z 01:20 a 01:20 b 01:20 c 01:20 d 01:20 e 01:20 f 01:20 g 01:20 h 01:20 i 01:20 j 01:20 k 01:21 l 01:21 n 01:21 m 01:21 o 01:21 p 01:21 q 01:21 r 01:21 s 01:21 t 01:21 u 01:21 v 01:21 w 01:21 x 01:21 y 01:21 s 01:21 z 01:21 **** 01:21 l n m o p? 01:21 z**** 01:21 y s z? 01:21 i dunno xD 01:21 Hey kids 01:21 wanna learn Alphabet? 01:21 l n m o p 01:22 a 01:22 l 01:22 p 01:22 d 01:22 z 01:22 x 01:22 f 01:22 r 01:22 t 01:22 ALPD 01:22 A.. 01:22 ay bay say day aye ef gay 01:22 Aberforth Leeyt Police Departmenmt 01:23 omg 01:23 butt juice 01:24 http://prntscr.com/7kr5vd to much order? 01:25 Nah 01:26 http://prntscr.com/7kr6gj witch one 01:27 um 01:27 They all taste delicious 01:27 Cheeseburger w/lettuce 01:27 k 01:27 http://prntscr.com/7kr72l now people will be ordering it 01:28 and now theres lettuce on the belt 01:29 Nice. 01:29 http://prntscr.com/7kr7v2 oh god 01:30 um 01:30 im going for money 01:30 since i need more 01:30 Money! 01:30 Millions a dollars 01:30 That's usually what I go with. 01:31 atleast there permenant 01:32 hm 01:32 it gets harder 01:32 since 01:32 ore items 01:32 more* 01:32 Ore items 01:32 woo 01:32 means more people want that 01:32 Diamonds on your burgers 01:32 http://prntscr.com/7kr92j 01:32 Crystals on your ice creams 01:33 Choco 01:33 k 01:34 http://prntscr.com/7kr9oa more worry 01:34 http://prntscr.com/7kr9ri greedy 01:35 That's a lot of stuff. 01:36 http://prntscr.com/7krao0 01:37 Shake that mil 01:37 k 01:40 m 01:40 http://prntscr.com/7krcdr 01:40 http://prntscr.com/7krci2 i have a long way to go 01:42 well, that's nice. 01:50 hyper 01:51 did u see new dev diary 01:51 no 01:51 lost city part 2 01:51 go watch it 01:51 oh 01:51 ok 01:51 its not hype enough ;( 01:56 hm 01:57 stallia seems to good to be true 01:57 but ibet it has a sluggish recharge 01:58 maybe 01:58 i mean its slower than snow pea :) 01:58 stallia is like a mini ice shroom 01:58 ok 01:58 iceberg lettuce 01:58 what makes me ... think 01:58 is that 01:59 its free 01:59 but stunion is 25 sun 01:59 and its weaker than stalia 01:59 Free stuff is always sluggish. 01:59 puff shroom 01:59 cept for that one. 01:59 i also dont think stallia is instant 02:00 it is maybe like touch range 02:00 so maybe plant food 02:00 mehbe 02:01 i count lava guava as a frostbite caves plant 02:06 hm 02:07 i know we are gettina new melon plt 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 stop 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 Da flip 02:08 just happened 02:08 xD 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:08 02:09 hyperking 02:09 spam space and enter 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 Nah. 02:09 I'm a Chatmod. 02:09 k 02:09 abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 02:09 I could easily kick you right now. 02:09 then u would lose a friend 02:10 02:10 SZ 02:10 Refrain from spamming. 02:10 you will hear from my... 02:13 hai 02:13 There's my lawyer. 02:13 Hai Orb. 02:13 You bloody potato. 02:22 crashes 02:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu6Kwvd695w u said crashers as i was watching this 0_0 02:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu6Kwvd695w u said crashers as i was watching this 0_0 02:24 I said Crashes 02:24 but ok 02:24 pears 02:25 Spring Pea 02:26 ughaefhiae 02:27 shshsjyki.ovvczbb 02:35 HkH 02:35 ARE YOU HERE 02:35 NEEIIN 02:47 . 03:05 FLOUR 03:05 EVERYONE IS DEAD 03:05 NOO 03:05 FLOUR 03:05 DAMN 03:05 K BYE 03:05 Hi 03:06 I made dem bow down. 03:06 To the Dark Lord. 03:26 Foshy 03:26 hoi 03:27 hoshom 03:27 Orb just manages to come by when Fishy arrives 03:27 kamsdkm 03:48 . 04:05 HkH PM 04:05 ya 04:18 k 04:21 k 03:26 Foshy 03:26 hoi 03:27 hoshom 03:27 Orb just manages to come by when Fishy arrives 03:27 kamsdkm 03:48 . 04:05 HkH PM 04:05 ya 04:18 k 04:21 k 04:28 hsllo 04:28 pm 04:28 and afk 04:46 . 04:54 . 04:55 FLOUR 04:55 CHAT IS DEAD 04:55 Wormtail 04:55 sucks 04:55 Bow to down your Lord. 04:55 (voldemort) 04:55 Lol 04:55 I requested to have that 04:55 just for the very few Potterheads here. 04:55 (voldemort) 04:55 And by very few 04:55 I mean just you and me 04:55 Lol 04:56 k 04:56 http://cdn.pophangover.com/images/funny-harry-potter-1.jpg 04:57 Hesham, there needs to be one for Remus 04:57 haz to be 04:57 What kind of Remus 04:57 Remus after Sirius died 04:58 Idk 04:58 i dun goof 04:58 PoA remis 04:58 ? 04:58 i got acrylic paint on myschool blazer 04:58 Remus 04:58 Holy moly feshe 04:58 in my art class thingy 04:58 Someone squirted glitter paint 04:58 It's gonna take some time to convince one admin to put another Harry Potter-related emoticon. 04:58 on my trousers 04:59 Today 05:00 Wow https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fe/1c/b7/fe1cb721d7c1858e6817171ea7a1c9d0.jpg 05:00 Lag. 05:01 Hesham 05:01 What is your 05:01 Boggart 05:01 Death. 05:01 Mine is the same as Ron's. 05:01 SPIDARS 05:01 05:02 SPOODARS 05:02 Brb 05:03 k bye 05:05 nvm 05:06 PM 05:08 I'll be going now. 05:08 again 05:09 nvm 05:09 again 05:11 Hesham, what if somebody's fear was a Boggart 05:11 . 05:11 Dam u 05:15 hm 05:15 Whaat if somebody did 05:18 k 05:18 l 05:40 Hello 05:40 Anybody REEALLY here! 05:54 http://prntscr.com/7kuhu2 05:54 ugh 05:54 You should get an adblocker 06:00 Hasmia 06:00 Are you really staying now? 06:30 a 06:30 I feel like it's your type of song. 06:30 masquerade thing 06:30 k then 06:30 illuminati and stuff 06:31 my english homework is to make a masquerade mask for a main character from much ado about nothing 06:31 that represents their personality and their history 06:31 :o 06:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urglg3WimHA 06:33 idk 06:39 conspiracy theory 06:39 normal people are tall midgets 06:44 wait 06:44 omg 06:44 that video hesham posted 06:44 essentially helps prove the illuminati isn't real 06:44 vevo is a music company thing on youtube 06:44 with channels for all the popular artists 06:45 all of the artists on vevo are what the conspiracists would consider illuminati slaves or members 06:45 and the illuminati would never let videos that are trying to warn people about the illuminati on vevo 06:45 so there you go 06:46 kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa saving the world from creepy conspiracist people desuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 06:46 !mods 06:46 !mods 06:46 PROOF THE ILLUMINATI ISN'T REAL HEHEHHE 06:46 well actually it is 06:46 but 06:46 like 06:46 it was disbanded centuries ago 06:47 i dont know why i use the word like in chat 06:47 that's a thing people do when they're talking in real life 06:46 !mods 06:46 !mods 06:46 PROOF THE ILLUMINATI ISN'T REAL HEHEHHE 06:46 well actually it is 06:46 but 06:46 like 06:46 it was disbanded centuries ago 06:47 i dont know why i use the word like in chat 06:47 that's a thing people do when they're talking in real life 07:18 hehehe 07:19 Hai feshe 07:19 hehehe 07:24 dat atar tho 07:24 avatar* 07:24 whose? 07:24 mine? 2015 06 24